


Remembrance

by The_Hawk_Eye



Series: mourning [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Spoilers, kind of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: SpoliersDebería haberle cogido la mano y haberle llevado a la habitación, a su refugio. Pero en vez de eso había huido y le había dejado a merced de aquel hombre extraño que fue cruel también con Credence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pues aquí sigo con otro fic más de la película, esta vez centrado en Modesty. Creo que no hay suficiente cosas sobre ella tampoco... y también necesito honrarla.
> 
> Ya saben, si no has visto la película no lo leas, SPOILERS!

Hubo algo que cambió para siempre aquel día. Nada volvería a ser igual, y no era porque Credence había matado a la señora Barebone, o porque podía manipular aquella extraña masa de aire negro. La vida jamás sería igual porque le había perdido. Cuando Credence había muerto, ella lo había sentido. El mundo había acabado con Credence. Los brujos que tanto temía la señora Barebone habían terminado el trabajo de destrucción que había comenzado ella hacía demasiados años. Al final el mundo había acabado con Credence y ella no había hecho nada por él. En sus últimos momentos se había dejado llevar por el miedo y había sido incapaz de ayudarle.

Debería haberle cogido la mano y haberle llevado a la habitación, a su refugio. Pero en vez de eso había huido y le había dejado a merced de aquel hombre extraño que fue cruel también con Credence.

¿Por qué el mundo había tenido que ser tan malo con él? ¿Por qué siempre a Credence? ¿Por qué sólo a él? Ella también era hija de una bruja, también había llevado el mal en ella. ¿Por qué ella se había liberado de aquella carga? ¿Por qué Credence era el que la había padecido sin saberlo?

Debería haberlo hecho mejor con él. Deberían haber abandonado a aquella asquerosa mujer que sólo sabía odiar. Credence habría sido más feliz lejos de sus largas zarpas que sólo sabían hacer daño a través del dolor y la humillación.

Pero ella sólo era una niña y no podía hacer más. No podría haber hecho más por él. No habría sabido cómo. La señora Barebone siempre había abusado de él con sus golpes y la desgracia de Credence no terminaba ahí…

Debería haber sido más cariñosa con él, haberle mostrado algo más que miedo al final. Quizás así no se habría convertido en esa masa oscura. Quizás así no habría muerto a manos de los que eran como él. Los dos juntos podrían haber huido.

Modesty se echó a llorar. Estaba sola, había perdido a su única familia. Había perdido a Credence. Jamás podría cogerle de la mano otra vez, no volvería a ver su sonrisa tímida, ni a escuchar sus torpes elogios. Lo había perdido.

Días más tarde del suceso, cuando salió a la calle, nadie parecía recordar nada. Pero ella sabía lo suficiente, había escuchado lo suficiente como para saber que Credence había muerto en la estación, lo había visto en los periódicos y, aunque todo el mundo parecía haberle olvidado, ella no lo haría.

Al llegar allí rezó por él. Rezó para que, después de todo, hubiese encontrado paz finalmente. No lloró en el metro, no quería que nadie se fijase en ella. Se quedó en una esquina y rezó por él.

Credence jamás había sido malo, si le había pasado eso a la señora Barebone no era porque Credence fuese malo. El dolor había acabado con él. Y una parte de sí misma sabía que Credence había temido por ella, había temido que fuese ella la que recibiese la paliza ese día al colocarse en frente de la señora Barebone.

Y ella había tenido miedo de él…

No pensaba volver con Chastity, ni cerca del hogar de la señora Barebone. Debía irse de allí, huir de aquel sitio. Se llevaría consigo el recuerdo de Credence y buscaría otro sitio en el que vivir en paz.

Sólo necesitaba el recuerdo de Credence con ella para poder irse de aquella asquerosa ciudad llena de asesinos y estúpidas ovejas incapaces de ver la verdad y la bondad de las personas. No pensaba dejarse arrastrar por ella como le había pasado a Credence. Sabía que él la quería, sabía que había apreciado su compañía y todos los momentos que habían compartido en aquel lugar de mala muerte; las sonrisas, los murmullos y todas las veces que le había cogido de la mano y había entrelazado sus dedos con los helados de él.

Su recuerdo era su equipaje.

Huiría antes de que nadie la encontrase o echase de menos. No pensaba permitir que aquellos brujos se encargasen de ella, no podría convivir con los asesinos de su hermano.

Cuando terminó de rezar se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia ninguna parte, lo importante era salir de allí y avanzar. Deambuló por las calles de la ciudad a modo de despedida hasta quedar frente a la casa de la señora Barebone, ahora abandonada. Quizás hubiese algo de valor que ella pudiese llevarse. Chastity era demasiado buena y sumisa para haber cogido nada de la casa, pero ella no era Chastity.

Entró sin miedo y se puso a rebuscar por todos lados. Encontró monedas sueltas y algunas joyas escondidas. También cogió alguna bufanda y arrancó los botones de los abrigos. Se cambió de ropa y cogió un abrigo más calentito. Cuando iba a salir se fijó en el perchero, allí estaba el sombrero de Credence. Bajo aquel sombrero siempre se había ocultado en la calle, siempre se había sentido más protegido.

Al salir cerró la puerta con la convicción de que aquella ciudad no podía ofrecerle nada más en la vida. Se tocó el ala del sombrero para encajárselo mejor, como hacía él.

Modesty se sintió más cerca de él, y más protegida bajo la sombra de su sombrero.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios y kudos serán siempre bien recibidos. Conocer pensamientos y opiniones de los lectores es lo que me ayuda a continuar publicando :)


End file.
